In magneto-optical recording media, the magneto-optical recording medium employing the DWDD method has particularly been regarded as significant, because of the capacity of high density recording. Reproduction by means of the DWDD method is performed such that thermal distribution in the magneto-optical recoding medium with irradiation of reproducing laser light causes domain wall displacement of recording marks to expand and the expanded recording marks are read out; and by doing so, recording marks are minimized to be smaller than the limit of the diameter of the spot size of the reproduction light and the high density recording is achieved.
When the above DWDD method is employed, in order to realize the magneto-optical recoding medium having a large capacity, it is necessary to realize the smooth displacement of domain walls for the improvement of the jitter and the bit error rate.
Further, in order to appropriately perform the high density recording, it is necessary to obtain the enough power margin for recording.